Amnesia: The Wolf Descent
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate comes down with amnesia and Humphrey is on it.
1. The First Hit

The gang had come back from their vacation laughing and well-rested.

Stacy had a new boyfriend Jake, Sebastian got to drive a boat, and many wolves were happy.

"Humphrey, we're not doing what Aaron tells us to do."

"Come on, it'll be fun to explore the field of pigs." Aaron said with a smile.

"Pigs are disgusting and no is no."

The gang laughed as they thought about it. They were a peculiar bunch. No matter what happened, they solved it.

Together as a team. Aaron always thought of himself as a lone wolf. But being with these wolves was great.

They actually cared about what he said…. Mostly.

"What should we do now?" Humphrey asked?

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he stepped into his den.

"Are we going to have another adventure?" Kate asked.

"You guys go. I need some rest." He said yawning.

"You better go. He gets cranky when he doesn't sleep." Hutch informed them.

"No I don't…" Aaron said pouting.

"Told you."

"Alright, we'll get out of your hair." Humphrey said as he left with Kate by his side.

"So, what do you want to do?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know. All the fun stands on one wolf and he's asleep."

"Don't say that. We can have fun without him." Humphrey said with a smile. Kate thought about this.

"I think you're right. I'm going to do something fun with you and it'll be the…" Before she could finish, a branch had fallen and hit her straight on the noggin.

She fell with a thud. Humphrey rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She didn't move or respond for a bit but moved uncomfortably around.

"Don't worry, I'll help." Humphrey carried Kate on his back. He then started to walk to the den.

Saul pranced about with a cheerful look on his face. Nothing bad has happened in Jasper in a while and he was glad.

He looked over and saw Humphrey carrying Kate. He went to investigate further.

Saul snuck around the bushes and trees not to be seen by Humphrey. He watched him go into his den and place Kate down on the floor.

"What is that wolf doing?" He asked.


	2. The Carrier Tanks

Humphrey sat Kate down on a rock. She seemed to be coming to. Saul came in with a lot of questions.

"Um, Humphrey?" He turned in fright and realized it was just Saul.

"Oh, it's just you. I need your father."

"I don't know where he is. And why is Kate like this?"

"She hit her head. But I got it. She looks like she's going to be fine." Kate blinked as she woke up.

"My head... This is a lovely room. And what a comfy rock."

"What?" Humphrey asked as he scratched his head.

"Here, drink some water." He said trying to give her a cup of water. She looked over to her side and saw a picture of Humphrey and Kate.

"What a nice couple. Who are they?" Kate asked. Humphrey was confused.

"It's just some old rotten couple; go ahead drink your water."

Kate took a sip and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, you're a very nice wolf, what's your name?"

"What's my name? Hey now, what's your name?"

Kate shrugged.

"Well, what's his name?" He motioned to Saul. They looked at each other.

"I have never seen him before in my life."

"Uh-oh…" Humphrey said. "Stay here. Saul, stay here with Kate."

"Why do I have to? She doesn't remember me."

"Look after your aunt or I'll swear…." He shook his paw had him.

"Fine."

"Good boy." Humphrey said with a smile. He left to go find the one wolf that might help.

"I hope Aaron has a good plan for this."

As he was running, he saw what appeared to be a carrier tank in the uppermost part of Jasper's forest. He had no time for that. He had to save Kate.


	3. Jog Her Memory

"Ok, Kate doesn't remember anything. That's… bad…. But Aaron will help."

Humphrey showed up in Aaron's den and saw the weirdest thing from him yet. He was getting a backrub from Hutch.

"I'm not even going to ask…." Humphrey said. Aaron turned.

"Hey, Humphrey. Do you want one?"

"No, listen. Kate hit her head and doesn't remember anything!" Humphrey said frantically.

Aaron got up and cracked his back. "Sounds serious… let me look."

Humphrey took him to the scene. Meanwhile, Saul was looking after Kate, making sure she doesn't wander off.

"So, you really don't know me?" Saul asked her.

"Not a clue, why? Are you important to me?"

"Wow. That hit on the head must've done something…"

"Hit? What hit?" Kate asked.

"Wow…." Saul said to himself.

Humphrey and Aaron came into the den and saw Kate there, still sitting on the rock.

"Here she is…"

"Ok, let's check her out." Aaron then started to scope out Kate's head.

He felt her ears, then jaws and then the top of her head. She winced in pain as there was a bump on it.

"There's your problem. This bump looks nasty."

"Any way to cure her?" Humphrey asked.

"I have to check. But in the meantime, try to jog her memory."

"How?" Saul asked.

Aaron picked up Saul and put him over his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here…" 

"I'm a big boy!" Saul complained.

"Of course you are." He looked at Humphrey.

"Jog her memory, walk around Jasper. Do something."

"I'll try." Humphrey said with determination.


	4. River Song

Aaron left with Saul over his shoulder. Humphrey looked over at Kate who was still drinking her water.

"So, Kate?" Humphrey said as she stopped drinking.

"Who's Kate?" She asked.

"You are…"

"I am? I think my name is River Song."

"No, no. You're Kate. Listen, let's take a walk. Let's try to… um…"

Humphrey couldn't figure out how to phrase this due to it being a weird topic. He couldn't figure out how to put it.

"Oh, let's take a walk through Jasper."

"What's Jasper?" She asked.

"It's where you live."

"I thought I lived in prison?"

"You're not River Song!" He yelled.

Humphrey sighed. He then took her paw and took her around the park.

Humphrey saw a grave that held dead wolves and people. He then thought of something.

"Kate. Look." He motioned towards the graves. "This is where he had defeated many enemies. And this… is their graves."

"What?! That's disgusting." She said with a sick look on her face.

"No, no, no. It's true. There Elizabeth, Monty, Zak, Solomon, and oh look, Dr. Sawbones."

"We couldn't have killed them…"

"We did. We won these fights and we can win more…"

Kate then smacked Humphrey in the face. "You're disgusting."

"No, don't leave!" Kate kept walking away as Humphrey pleaded not to.

"I'm not talking to you, you ass."

"Let me explain!" Humphrey said as she turned.

"Explain."

"You are a time traveler who battles monsters and robots." Kate gave him a glare.

"I'm leaving…"


	5. The Second Hit

Kate walked through the forest and found herself in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't figure out how to get out.

She felt trapped and secluded. Kate then thought of something of what she can do to get out.

She didn't want to see that Humphrey again. He was the most sadistic, weirdest wolf she has seen ever.

She wanted nothing to do with him. But for some reason, she couldn't take her mind off of him.

He is all she thinks about. Is he that important? No, Humphrey can't be.

She continued to walk through the dark forest alone but felt a presence behind her. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

When Kate cane up to a large oak tree, she leaned against it with her back to it.

"Why does he consume my dreams?" Kate asked herself.

"He's not that important… he's twisted… yet I … I….."

She couldn't put her head around it. What was so special about him? He was like any other wolf, yet he had this quality to him.

Kate looked around and saw herself in the middle of nothingness. With the exception of the metal sticking out of the floor, nothing was out of ordinary.

She tried to comprehend why this wolf was important. She banged her head against the tree and demanded answers.

A loose branch then came down from the mighty oak and hit her square in the noggin. The mixture of her screaming into the darkness and the head bangs made this branch fall.

She groaned in pain and rubbed her head. She then remembered. She remembered everything she needed to.

Humphrey, who had been following her, saw that she'd been hit again. He rushed over to her side and comforted her.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm here."

"Humphrey?" She asked.

"Don't speak… I know you don't remember me, but… wait what?" 

"Humphrey?" She asked again.

"You remember." 

"How could I forget?" She asked. They then embraced each other and soon they left the forest.

The problem that started it ended it. It was a miracle.


End file.
